I'm thinking of you while I'm dying
by xDreamsDoNotDie
Summary: A Klaroline love story. Just read the prologue to find out ;p *Not really long.
1. Prologue

**Prologue; I'm thinking of you while I'm dying.**

_~ A Klaroline love story._

* * *

_You can't hear me cry, see my dreams all die..._

_from where you're standing, on your own._

_It's so quiet here and I feel so cold..._

_~Nikisha Reyes. (So cold.)_

* * *

,,Help! Please help me!'' She screamed loud and clear but no one could hear her. Were was she? Some where under the ground. The vervain ropes burned in her chest, neck and belly while she tried to move. Why did they do this to her? Why did they have to torture her? They could just kill her… Everyone in Mystic Falls knew. They all weared vervain and knew vampires existed. All of her friends were able to leave but she wasn't. ,,They will come back for me!'' she had repeated those words for weeks now, but no one came. She was hurt and not strong enough to break free. ,,Caroline! Please have something to drink.'' Her father said while he walked in to the room. She sat on a chair with vervain ropes around her and two times a day the opened the window and let her burn for about half an hour. Caroline knew what her dad meant. He came closer and poured a liquid in her throat. It was some kind of vervain jus. She tried to scream but she was burned from the inside for a few seconds… Of course she healed but he just poured some more in her mouth. She knew her dad would do this, but her mom? Liz was the one who opened the curtains twice a day. Had they ever even love her at all? And her friends, they were just gone. She couldn't count on them…

Caroline was about to give up when she heard Klaus' voice in her head. ,,Take a chance, Caroline.'' He said to her a long time ago. She didn't want to hurt her parents but she had to get blood. She had to break those ropes and run as fast as she could. That night the old door opened again and her mother came in. This was her chance! She would take it! Just like Klaus had said. When Liz came closer she grabbed the first piece of skin she found to pull her closer with the last bit of strength she had. Right after that she placed her fangs aggressive in Liz's shoulder which was close enough. She had to lean forward so the roped burned but she could drink now. She drank as much as she could and watched how her mom fell on the cold ground. Actually she didn't care. With her vampire strength she broke the ropes and ran towards the open door. She still didn't feel really strong but she drank enough to get out of here. She smelled a lot of vervain so she weakened quick. Her hair stuck to her face. She was so sweaty, and felt so sick. She was almost there, almost! Would she make it?

She ran out of the building but wait, didn't she forgot something? As soon as the sunbeams made contact with her skin she felt like she burned alive… ,,Shit! My ring!'' she grumble to herself. She had to get back inside! After searching the whole building she finally found her ring but someone saw he. She had to get rid of him before he followed her of worse… She drew her fangs through his skin and sucked till he died. The only thing she could do now was just get out of here. She had to leave him, she had no time to hide him! She ran towards the forest as soon as she left the building. She needed a safe place to sleep. It was winter and the forest would probably be the warmest place, but wouldn't they look there for her? Maybe she could better go sleep somewhere in a small alley, where no one would see her. She heard voices and ran with her vampire speed back to Mystic Falls. She looked for some place safe because it was getting late. The sun was almost under… She walked in to an alley and sat on the ground between two big garbage cans so no one would see her.

All Caroline could think about while she was sitting there was him, that special person who made her always feel like she was a princess. He had always been there for her, she loved him, secretly. Maybe he would be there if the had told him that before he left... But it was too late. He had probably forgotten about her. Why didn't I let him in? He was so kind to me, he tried so hard and he always had my back.

She closed her eyes as she felt her fingers freezing. She wasn't wearing much, just a thin blouse and a skirt. It was really warm were they had kept her all this time so she didn't need more there, but outside that building, it was about 15,8 ºF. Caroline wasn't sure if she was going to survive this. God knows how long she would be here… Without food. By morning everyone would knew she wasn't captured anymore. Everyone would stay inside so she wouldn't be able to drink. She found some old matchsticks in the garbage can. Caroline tried to warm herself with the sticks which didn't work very well, but then she remembered the story about the little girl with the matchsticks… _Does this mean, she was going to die? She was a vampire so technically she already was dead, but she could still freeze to death right?_

* * *

_Hi, I hope you liked it, sorry for the poor vocabulary, my native language is dutch..._

_Sorry if there are mistakes in it. Please tell me what you think about it :D_

_x_


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch1:****What are you supposed to do when your lovely hero, doesn't love you anymore?**

* * *

Caroline thought she wasn't going to survive that night in that small alley. She was still alive the next morning, but barley. While she was holding her breath she tried to stand op but she couldn't her knees felt weak and she couldn't feel her feet. She started to cry and asked herself how this could have happen to her. As she felt a warm hand on her knee she looked next to her. ,,Don't cry, You'll ruin your make-up, love…'' said the man with a deep British accent. ,,Kl… Klaus? You came back for me…'' she said surprised as he wiped away her tears. Caroline snuggled against him and closed her eyes. She smelled his scent and smiled while she felt tears burning in her eyes. ,,I missed you so much!'' she whispered. ,,You saved me…'' she added and looked him in his eyes.

The only thing he did was staring in front of him. ,,Please talk to me…'' she said. ,,I only came back to check on you. You're alive, you'll be fine on your own.'' He said hostile. ,,B…But I need you, I need you more then ever…'' she said hoping he would stay. ,,I can't Caroline. You'll just drop me when you're sure of your own safety.'' He answered. ,,I won't! I promise…'' He looked at her and laughed. ,,You will. You've never liked me, not even as a friend. You're just pretending because you know I can help you. You're thinking I will fall for that smile, you're thinking I'm still in love with you the way I was when I left.'' He said and whispered: ,,But let me tell you a secret Caroline, You mean nothing to me, I don't care about you anymore. I'm just here because Elena and Damon asked me to.'' Caroline pushed Klaus away and looked disappointed at him. ,,So you didn't come back because you love me?'' she asked.

She felt so much regret right now. Why hadn't she told him she liked him when she could? She couldn't tell him that now, I'll just make her look weaker than she already is. She stood up and pulled Klaus up with her vampire-strength. What should she do? Tell him the truth? Klaus still loved her though, but should he tell her that? Caroline looked into his eyes and waited for his reaction, but there was non. His face was pale and his lips stayed closed, like they were sealed forever. Klaus just stood there, thinking of what he must do. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but wasn't that to soon? He locked all his feelings in a little box in his brain and backed down. ,,Klaus, please…'' Caroline said but Klaus never answered. He leaned against the other wall and looked at her.

,,Let's take you some where warm and safe.'' He said rapidly so this moment would be less awkward. Klaus lifted her up and walked away from the alley. He took her to an abandoned house in the middle of the forest. He pushed the door open and checked twice if there were no humans and laid Caroline in a bed. ,,You should rest. I'll make you some tea.'' He whispered while he placed a kiss on her forehead. Deep down Caroline knew she was safe, but suddenly she didn't feel like it anymore. The kiss on her forehead was not because he loved her. It was just to calm her, he did it because they were friends. Sadly, they weren't more than that. The smile on Caroline's face had disappeared as she closed her eyes. She was so tired. She laid under the sheets and warmed up slowly. After a few seconds Klaus entered the room. He sat next to Caroline on her bed and placed his right hand gentile on her hair. ,,I've got tea for you, sweetheart.'' He said looking at her. ,,Thank you, Klaus!'' She said happy.

A long silence followed which Caroline broke because she didn't want things to get weird between them. ,,Where have you been all this time?'' she asked quietly. ,,I was in Greece, Athena to be specific, we couldn't take risks.'' He said. Caroline looked a bit disappointed and anwserd: ,,So you just forgot about me then?'' Klaus smiled and looked her in her eyes. ,,I've never forgotten you and I never will!'' He whispered in her ear. He came with his lips closer and almost drowned in her beautifull eyes. He blinked a few times and backed out. He couldn't kiss her, he just couldn't, deep down, he was still afraid of a rejection… Klaus decided to act as normal as possible but he still wouldn't admit he still loved her. He just couldn't, not yet. Caroline sipped from her earl grey tea and looked at Klaus. Did he really stop loving her? She had rejected him so many times… It was probably true. If Damon and Elena hadn't asked he wouldn't be here. He was here because they asked. If she could only make him stay for longer than a few days the feelings would maybe come back… She really hoped so.

She didn't knew what he really felt but Klaus did. Klaus knew exactly how he felt about Caroline, he knew he had always have feelings for her and that the feelings were still there. He just tried to stay cool and strong. He had been worried as hell but he couldn't go back earlier. There had been too many risks. If he got caught there was not even a chance of saving Caroline and he didn't want Elena, Damon, Stefan and Rebekah to know he liked Caroline. Rebekah would just stop him from saving her. Damon, Elena and Stefan would probably told him he couldn't go save her because he had too many feelings for her._ It was really complicated, but it didn't matter anymore. He is with Caroline now. She is safe, that's all that matters._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hii, Sorry it took so long. I really haven't had much time. I've exams from the 12th of june till the 21st. So I won't be able to upload much then either. (I'll write more when I've vacation after the exams) I'm not happy about this chapter myself either. I know it's short & it sucks. I promise, I'll do better :p**

**-Xoxo, Scarlett**

**Ch2: Bloodsharing is personal.**

* * *

Caroline closed her eyes as soon as Klaus left the room. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep. She didn't have a decent bed in the ally... Slowly Caroline fell asleep while Klaus secretly watched. He walked into the room and sat next to her. He stroke her hair out of her face and whispered: ,,I'll be with you, love.'' He just stared at her perfect face till she woke up again. He didn't even felt bored at all. He just loved watching her sleep. Hours past and Caroline was still sleeping. Klaus didn't know how long they would be safe here so he had to wake her… ,,Caroline, love. Please wake-up. We have to go!'' He said. Caroline opened her eyes slowly and looked Klaus sleepy in the eyes. ,,Okay then… but I want some blood first…'' Klaus looked weird at her and she said: ,,Don't look at me like that, don't you have a bloodbag or something?'' Klaus smiled and gave it to her. He saved it for her because he knew she would ask for it. Caroline drank the blood till the bag was empty and stood up. Klaus took her hand and stroke the back of her hand with his thumb.

They walked out of the house together after they grabbed their stuff. Not that they had much with them. ,,My offer still stands love.'' Klaus gave him a confused look and asked what he meant. ,,My offer to show you the world, sweetheart.'' He said. She smiled at him and nodded. They ran through the forest in vampire speed.

Suddenly, Klaus stopped and pushed Caroline against a tree. He fell down on a tree and he reached out for his chest with his hand. Caroline kneeled and held him. ,,Klaus?'' she said and lifted his shirt. ,,Vervain bullets…'' His eyes closed as Caroline counted the holes in his chest. He saved her… Again! She tried to get him to a safe place but could only find a cave. She laid him down and tried to get the bullets out of him. ,,No! No! No! Please don't die!'' she yelled. She lifted his head and stroke his cheek. She searched his backpack but she could only find a half empty bloodbag. She fed him the blood and his eyes opened but not for very long. ,,I'm going to save you Klaus, just like you saved me!'' she promised. He moaned of pain and reached out for his chest again. ,,I need blood…'' The words slowly left his mouth but he couldn't say much more. ,,I know, I know. We don't have any left.'' She said in panic. She had to make a decision. She couldn't let him die. As fast as she could she bite her wrist and pushed her wrist against his mouth. She had no other option. She felt his teeth drill into her skin and saw his eyes open. It did hurt but she didn't mind. She did something good so it was okay. He had helped her too. Now it was her turn.

Klaus stopped sucking and Caroline tried to get the other bullets out of his chest. ,,Thank you.'' Klaus said as she pulled the last bullet out of his chest. ,,No problem. That's what friends do.'' Caroline answered. ,,So we're only friends now?'' He asked. ,,Well since we hate each other, I guess that's the best we can do.'' Caroline smiled. ,,Do we?'' Klaus smirked. Caroline gave him a little push and laughed. She knew she felt more. And he knew it too. Since she was almost completely sure he hated her after all her rejections, it was just more simple to act like she hated him. Which they both knew she didn't.


	4. Sorry for not updating

Hii, my sweet readers, I'd really like to thank you, I've read the reviews, & I found a button which shows me how many views it had and from which countries you all came. I'm so happy. I never thought I'd get so many readers. THANK YOU! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I'm in the middle of my exam period & I was really busy w/ my blog, make-up tutorials,... so really, sorry. I'll try to upload as fast as possible, but I just don't have time & I'm ''blocked'' I got 1 idea but it's not enough for a whole ch. I'd really like to know what you want to read next & what you think.

- Xoxo, Scarlett


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Walking over**

''Can you love me even though I walked over to the dark side?''

* * *

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and sat in the leaves. ,,Klaus?'' She whispered. He lied next to her and was still sleeping. Caroline waked him up since she was scared without him. Which was something she hated to admit. ,,Klaus wake up!'' She said. But when he didn't woke she started to panic. Caroline stood up and walked around searching for some water to splash in his face. Meanwhile Klaus woke up. He walked silently over to Caroline and lay his arms around her. ,,OMG! Klaus, you scared me!'' She said suprised. ,,I thought you were still asleep!'' she almost yelled. ,,Shh! There might be humans around!'' Klaus whispered. Caroline nodded and smiled. ,,Sorry.''

,,Now let's go and get some food!'' Klaus said and dragged her though the forest following the scent of humans. Caroline saw a young boy and felt how the veins in her face started showing. She was hungry and so was Klaus. ,,Let's get him.'' She said. Klaus saw a little girl coming and said that he'd take her. Caroline nodded and started the hunt. She walked over to the boy asking him if he was lost and telling him how dangerous it was. He just answered her question and said that he was alone with his sister and that the others were miles away. She smiled and waited till Klaus stood next to her. Her eyes turned red and the boys eyes widened when he saw Klaus sucking the blood out of his sister. Caroline grabbed the boy and pushed him against the tree. She started sucking and realized the boy was probably only 8 years old but she didn't care.

,,Caroline, let's go!'' Klaus said after they both dropped the bodies on the ground. Caroline shaked her head and grabbed his arm. She pushed him against the tree and placed her lips in his neck. ,,Or not...'' Klaus whispered. She smiled and placed a kiss in his neck, on his ear, on his cheek, on his chin and right next to his mouth. Klaus moaned and planted his lips on hers. She kissed him with passion and pressed her body closer to his. ,,God, I missed you!'' She said between the kisses. Klaus stopped and smiled. ,,Didn't you hate me, love?'' He teased. Caroline smiled and gave him a short kiss. ''You know I don't.'' She answered and he said: ,,We have to go love!'' Caroline heard the humans too so she nodded and they took off.

* * *

**Hii! Sorry for this really late update. I just got my new PC so I can write again, my other one was broke for a while.**

**I'm still really busy w/ my blog ( the-scarlett-diaries . blogspot . com ) but okay, I've inspiration again :p**

**Thank you all for reading! I really love you all and I'm really greatful that I've so many readers :D**

**- Xoxo, Scarlett**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Slaugther.

_"You make hell feel like home."_

* * *

Caroline woke up in a motel far away from Mystic Falls. Klaus must have brought her there. Her face was pale. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom. As she started showering Klaus woke up. He smiled when he remembered the day before, they had hunted together. He heard the shower and really wanted to get in the shower but he didn't. Yesterday he'd put her in bed but that was it. He hadn't layed a finger on her. Caroline came out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She put on her clothes and put on some make-up. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Klaus sitting on the bed. The blonde smiled and sat on his lap. She gave him a kiss and said: ,,Good Morning..., Hybrid.'' Klaus was suprised to hear that and looked at her as he pushed her of his lap. ,,This, this is not possible. I took you on one hunt?!'' He said confused. ,,What's wrong babe?'' the girl answered.

Klaus started freaking out. This was not what he wanted! He liked Caroline how she was. Not like this! She just couldn't have. She couldn't. He got into the bathroom and maked himself ready to go. He dragged her out of the room and forced her in the car. ,,Klaus, please, why are we leaving? I wanted to stay with you, alone!'' She whined. The car started and he drove away. ,, I don't want to leave the motel, we were safe there.'' she said. Klaus ignored her and kept on driving. He had to get to the others. They had to help her. Soft lips touched his neck, warm hands stroked his face. ,,Caroline, stop it.'' He said with anger in his voice, but she didn't stop. ,,Damn it Caroline, stop!'' He yelled. ,,I thought this was what you wanted all along...,'' she said. Klaus stopped somewhere and got out of the car. He couldn't drive on like that. ,,You need to stop that Caroline, it's not safe!'' ,,I don't care!'' She yelled. This was exactly what Klaus was afraid of. She'd turned it off...

Caroline ran into the woods and was happy to see a young man. She pushed him against a tree and started sucking blood from his neck until his heart stopped. She smiled and threw him on the ground as she started sucking from the other hikers she saw. Klaus had lost her. He was trying to find her, he followed her scent but it was still so hard. He smelled blood and followed that, when he arrived it was too late. She'd killed over 10 people, just in a few minutes. ,,God, Klaus, why'd you came looking for me, you're no fun!'' She said. She walked over to him and said: ,,I really like you but please, can we have some fun?'' Klaus felt rage running through his veins. ,,NO!'' He yelled and bit her in her shoulder. ,,Come with me, otherwise, I will let you die!'' ,,No you won't,'' She said. Klaus looked suprised. This might be a bigger problem than he thought.

* * *

**Hii, I hope you liked this chapter, I'm leaving for Nice soon, so I can't write when I'm away, sorry. Thanks to all my readers. Please review! I love you all!**

**- Xoxo, Scarlett**


End file.
